1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for folding an edge of a fabric to form a single or double hem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hem shaping devices are known. The most common such device consists of a helical, conical sleeve through which a fabric edge is passed as folding takes place. Another hem shaping device consists of two fixed folding bars with upwardly directed portions between which folding takes place. However, the spacing between the bars cannot be instantaneously changed to let a relatively thick transverse seam pass through. This ia an obvious drawback.
No. EP-A-0 158 614 illustrates another device for shaping a hem. The device includes an endless, driven band. The band is twisted along a rule to gradually fold the fabric during transport thereof through the device. The device is insensitive to variations in the thickness of the fabric. Thick transverse seams can pass through the device without difficulty.
When hemming towels or sheets, the end edges of the transverse hems should not be located outside the longitudinal fabric edge. Rather, the end edges should be drawn somewhat inside the longitudinal fabric edge. This does not present a problem at the feed end of the hem, but at the feeding-out end of the hem there is a tendency for the trailing end to be drawn slightly outside the fabric edge.